


Shadows

by achievemenhunter



Series: Scarefest Challenge 2014 [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Consensual Rough Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's friends drag him to a stupid shitty night club that he didn't even want to go to, then promptly abandon him and disappear into the thronging mass of people on the dance floor. With a scowl, Michael retreats to the bar with the intention of getting too drunk to care about the fact that he hates how close and loud everything is in the night club.</p><p>Then a rather attractive stranger comes along and provides a much more interesting alternative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on the next chapter for Catch Two Tigers, then suddenly remembered that fuckyeahrtfanfics over on tumblr is running a Scarefest challenge this month and I couldn't keep myself from writing this instead. The CTT chapter is almost done, though, and should definitely be done and posted by tomorrow, so fret not, it should be here very soon. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this one. I'll be posting a prompt response from the challenge every week for the month of October, which will take the place of the one-shots I've been posting in between chapters for CTT and Misplaced.

Michael generally wasn't the type for nightclubs - the darkness intermittently broken with flickering coloured strobe lights, throwing the writhing bodies of the people packed onto the dance floor into stark relief, looking almost beyond human as their faces were washed with red or green or blue. The music pounded far too loud to leave space for him to think, the vibrations thudding into him through the floor and echoing through his entire body. His skull felt strangely tight around his brain as his blood pulsed in time with the beat.

 

Of course, he'd lost track of his friends quite a while ago. He'd taken his eyes of them for a second as they entered the crowded club, and they'd immediately disappeared into the swarms of people. With all the noise, lack of decent lighting, and the sheer volume of people crammed into the building, the redhead had quickly accepted that there was very little chance of locating them again. He didn't much fancy the idea of forcing his way through the swathe of drunken, sweaty bodies in order to find them, so he retreated to the bar and ordered the first thing he saw on the laminated drinks list blu-tacked to the wall. It was a luridly coloured shot, and he grimaced at the sickly sweet taste as he downed it, deciding to switch to vodka and orange juice. He drank as quickly as he dared, intending to get drunk enough that he wouldn't care about how awkwardly out of place he felt in the club.

 

"Doesn't seem like this is your kind of scene," a male voice yelled off to his left, loud enough for him to hear clearly over the music. Michael turned, taking in the sight of the man next to him. It was a little difficult to tell in the sporadic lighting, but the man certainly seemed to be handsome, if a little old to be in a place like this. Michael thought he looked to be in his early thirties, but the Jersey boy had always preferred older men anyway, and he could definitely see the man's height, his firm build and his broad shoulders doing many good things for him.

 

He marvelled at how quickly his mind had gone down that track. But then, who _didn't_ approach strangers in a nightclub with the ultimate goal of getting laid? Besides, he was bored, and the only reason he hadn't left the club already was in case his friends ended up looking for him, only to find that he'd pussied out and left before it had even reached midnight.

 

"It's not," he shouted back. "My friends dragged me along and then fucked off somewhere in there." He gestured at the gyrating mass that was the dance floor.

 

The other man raised an eyebrow, leaning against the bar. Michael's eyes became glued to the man's arms, feeling a vague bolt of arousal shoot through him at the way the muscles there flexed. "D'you want to go somewhere a little quieter, then?"

 

Michael managed to stop himself from nodding too eagerly. "My place or yours?"

 

The stranger grinned suddenly. "Actually, I was thinking the roof."

 

"The _what_?" Michael yelled, not sure if he'd misheard. But the other man was already moving away, grin still curling his lips as he crooked his forefinger in Michael's direction. The redhead scrambled after him, not wanting to lose him in the sea of people.

 

They reached the other side of the club, coming to a halt in front of a door marked 'authorised access only'. Michael's eyes widened slightly as the other man's hand went for the handle.

 

"Are you allowed in there?"

 

The stranger grinned again. "Nah, not really." Then he opened the door and stepped inside, Michael following with a cautious glance behind him. The door shut behind them with an inaudible click, swallowed by the pounding music that permeated the entire building. That music had subsided to a dull throb as the door shielded them from the speakers.

 

He was led down a dark hall, and he grabbed blindly for the other man, fingers catching on the soft material of a shirt. He clung on, and the stranger walked confidently, like the narrow corridor was brightly lit rather than draped with inky deep shadows. "What's your name?" Michael asked suddenly, cheeks reddening just the slightest that he'd decided on having sex with the other man before even finding out that most basic piece of information.

 

"I'm Ryan. And you?"

 

"Michael," he replied, looking up at the dim green glow of the emergency exit sign that Ryan had led them to. The older man opened the door, this one leading out to a fire escape. Michael eyed the steel ladders critically for a moment, but they weren't the stereotypically rusted, rickety deals that the movies seemed to love to portray. Ryan made a sweeping gesture for him to go ahead.

 

"I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let you go second.”

 

"Somehow, I get the feeling you're actually letting me go first because you want look at my ass."

 

Another grin quirked Ryan's mouth. "Can't it be both?"

 

Michael rolled his eyes and swung himself onto the ladder up to the roof. Sure enough, as he ascended, he could almost feel Ryan's eyes fixed on his backside. He felt a shiver run through him, knowing it had nothing to do with cool weather and everything to do with the lustful gaze being sent in his direction. After all, it was a balmy summer night, and even though the interior of the night club had been dotted with air conditioners pumping out chilled air at full blast, the sheer volume of heat-generating human bodies packed into the building had been slowly raising the indoor temperature. Michael let out a small sigh as a warm wind brushed at his slightly sweaty curls, still several degrees cooler than it had been inside.

 

Once he made it to the top, he quickly spotted the evidence of the fact that they were not the first people to have been up there, a scattering of cigarette butts and crushed beer cans littered over the rooftop. There were also a few rickety chairs spaced across the roof, several of them tipped over on their sides. He dismissed them quickly - they didn't look anywhere near sturdy enough to stand up to any sort of vigorous physical activity being performed atop them.

 

Most of the rubbish was concentrated against the wall of the taller building next door, probably pushed there by strong winds, and Michael reckoned that was probably the most likely place for them to find some sort of stable base. Ryan clambered over the edge of the roof not a second later.

 

While still not ideal, the moonlight did a much better job of showing Ryan's features than the pulsing coloured lights of the club. Michael took in the swoop of dark blond hair, the blue, blue eyes, the softly curving lips, and felt his interest spike anew. He'd been quite right in his judgement that Ryan was an attractive person.

 

With a chuckle, Ryan strode towards him, hands slipping easily around Michael's waist. His lips caught Michael's effortlessly, and then Ryan started crowding him, forcing the younger man to give ground as Ryan chased Michael's feet with his own. Michael scuttled backwards, letting out a soft whine as his shoulders hit the wall, Ryan's body immediately pressing up against him. He felt himself become hard with almost embarrassing speed, but quickly got over it, rocking his hips against Ryan's and opening his mouth to let out a moan. Ryan took the opportunity to delve his tongue deep in Michael's mouth, running it along the younger man's teeth and twining it with Michael's tongue. After thoroughly exploring the redhead's mouth, Ryan pulled away, both of them breathing hard. Ryan was quick to remove both their shirts, and Michael felt himself drool just a little at the rippling muscles of Ryan's abdomen, edged with silver moonlight and dark shadows. The blue of the older man's eyes was almost completely gone, dwarfed by lust-blown pupils as he gazed at Michael with open desire, taking in the milky smoothness of the younger man's skin, star-studded with pale freckles. "Aren't you just delectable," he murmured, closing the distance between them and snagging Michael in another, rougher, kiss. Michael groaned at the sensation of the bricks scraping against his back. Soon, Ryan's mouth travelled lower, lips and teeth and tongue mapping every inch of Michael's collarbone and neck. Michael grunted as Ryan bit a little harder, not enough to break skin but definitely enough to leave a spectacular bruise, and his hips jittered in Ryan's direction. The older man's hands reached down and pinned Michael against the wall by his hips, forceful enough to leave his mark there too, and Michael moaned. He gave as good as he got, though, raking his fingernails harshly along Ryan's back, digging in and drawing raised red lines. One hand snaked up to twine in Ryan's hair, tugging sharply as the older man continued to assault his neck. Ryan smirked against his collarbone, and flipped him around with ease, expertly undoing the younger man's jeans and pushing them partway down his thighs.

 

Ryan rubbed two fingers of his left hand teasingly around Michael's hole, his right offering Michael another three to suck. Michael took the fingers eagerly, tongue swirling and lapping and coating each digit in saliva. Ryan parted his fingers, and Michael obediently flicked his tongue against the cleft between them, earning him a small moan from the older man. He pulled his hand away, easily sinking a spit-slicked forefinger into Michael. The younger man used toys on himself with regularity, and it wasn't long at all before his fingernails were scrabbling against the bricks, pining for more as Ryan worked three fingers in and out of him. "Ryan… please, I need…"

 

Grinning, Ryan pulled away, and Michael mewled at the sudden emptiness. The older man fished in his pocket for the condom he'd put there before going to the night club, his other hand working at his zipper and shoving his pants down far enough for his cock to hit the warm night air. He gave himself a few languid, indulgent strokes before rolling the condom onto himself and fully pressing into Michael in one motion. The younger man let out a broken moan, shuddering and panting as he tried to impale himself further on Ryan's thick cock, the stretch echoing deliciously through him.

 

"Holy _fuck_ , Ryan." The words exploded from Michael as the older man began to move inside him, setting up a relentless pace that Michael met eagerly. He braced himself against the wall, his back arching and dipping, and he groaned loudly as Ryan slammed directly into his prostate. "Fuck, yes, right there, oh my fucking _god_ ," Michael moaned desperately, and Ryan repeated the action with a smirk, the slimmer man beneath him quickly reduced to a mess of incoherent noises.

 

Ryan resumed his biting kisses at Michael's neck, occasionally straying to adding marks to the younger man's freckled shoulders, like roiling galaxies amid scattered stars.

 

Just as Michael felt himself getting close, Ryan's teeth turned sharp against his neck, biting deep. Michael cried out at the sudden pain. Then, he felt his own hot blood well up out of the wound, pooling against Ryan's tongue, and he cried out again as he came forcefully against the wall. Ryan moaned, biting deeper as Michael clenched around him, and released into the condom as he lapped eagerly at Michael's blood.

 

Michael whimpered softly, a confusing mix of fear, alcohol, heady arousal and steadily increasing blood loss leaving him limp and compliant against the wall.

 

The older man pulled out and away, a few thin lines of red-almost-black-in-the-moonlight dripping down his chin, lips parted to reveal bloodstained teeth that were longer and far more jagged than they'd been previously.

 

"What…" Michael murmured hazily as he turned slightly and caught sight of Ryan's changed state, not quite comprehending. A detached part of him noticed that Ryan's eyes were completely black now, the blue completely lost in the face of Ryan's lust for both blood and pleasure.

 

"It's been a while since I've fed, I apologise for jumping the gun a little there." Ryan grinned again, teeth - _fangs_ , Michael corrected mentally, because that's really what they were, holy shit he'd just had sex with a motherfucking _vampire_ \- gleaming wickedly. "Though you definitely seemed to enjoy it. I don't think I've ever had a meal come _after_ I bit them before." His eyes raked hungrily along the thick trail of blood dribbling down Michael's spine, and he caught the end of it with his tongue, working his way back up to Michael's bite wound. The action sent a shiver through the younger man, and it was, alarmingly enough, more due to pleasure than fright. "Getting to taste all those endorphins rushing into your bloodstream as I was drinking…" He hummed contently as he continued to lazily lick at Michael's blood. "Utterly intoxicating. You've spoiled me for all other meals, Michael." The redhead groaned at the sound of his name being growled in that low, sultry voice. Ryan sighed against his shoulder. "I wish I could keep you with me, make you my little pet, but it's too risky. You understand, don't you?" Michael made a weak noise, too overcome by sensation to articulate.

 

Then Ryan's teeth sank into his shoulder again, even deeper than before, and Michael was drained dry before the fear could finally set in.

 

Ryan pulled up the younger man's pants and did them back up, at least giving him that small dignity. He sat the body against the wall and collected both their shirts, using Michael's to wipe away the blood around his mouth before it congealed on his skin, then slipped his own over his head before descending the ladder and successfully melting back into the crowd in the night club, leaving Michael's corpse for someone else to find.

 


End file.
